


Flexibility

by friskaz



Category: CSI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo, G, you got something for us?" he asked once Greg had turned off his music and taken off his headphones.</p><p>"For Nick," Greg said.</p><p>"We're working the same case," Warrick said.</p><p>"Yeah, but this is - I'm not sure it should be case evidence, is all.  It's kind of personal.  Maybe it got mixed in with the actual stuff?"</p><p>"Nick isn't careless about evidence," Warrick said.  "I'm sure it's real.  Hand it over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

Nick got the page from the lab while they were out in the field looking at the crime scene again.

"Hey, Warrick, Greg says he has something urgent," Nick called over. "You wanna go? I'm in the middle of these samples, kind of a pain to get out and have you take over."

Warrick pulled his gloves off and bagged them for the trash.

"Sure, I think the uniform is still outside and I'll check before I take off. I wasn't finding much of anything on that side, but if you want to take another look around before you head out, that might be good."

"No problem," Nick said, turning back to his trees. He was better at the nature stuff anyway; Warrick had already catalogued all the tapes they'd found, and there might be enough evidence on the snuff films to actually get a conviction, but they needed to pinpoint timing and method first and Grissom was convinced it was available in the surroundings.

Warrick told the cops hanging out that he was headed out but Nick was staying, and then he tossed his gear in the car and headed back to the lab. It was a good thing they'd taken separate vehicles.

::

"Yo, G, you got something for us?" he asked once Greg had turned off his music and taken off his headphones.

"For Nick," Greg said.

"We're working the same case," Warrick said.

"Yeah, but this is - I'm not sure it should be case evidence, is all. It's kind of personal. Maybe it got mixed in with the actual stuff?"

"Nick isn't careless about evidence," Warrick said. "I'm sure it's real. Hand it over."

"If you're sure," Greg said. "I didn't - well, Archie brought it to my attention, but he didn't watch it, and after I watched - just the very beginning, of course, just enough to see, we kind of, well, we haven't finished logging all the evidence for this case yet so we could, you know, if it shouldn't be there we can just pretend this never happened."

Warrick stared at him. "That's good for years in prison, G."

"You take this tape home and watch it yourself, or give it to Nick, whatever, and tell me if you don't agree," Greg said, and then he handed the tape over and put his headphones back on. "I have work to do, come back after you've checked it out."

::

Their shift was just about over; Nick didn't answer his phone, so Warrick left a message saying he was skipping breakfast to follow up on the materials from Greg, and that Nick should stop by his house whenever he was done at the scene.

The tape was dusty, like the ones they'd found on the scene, and it had Warrick's handwritten label on it, too. Maybe Greg had given him the wrong tape, but he'd seemed pretty convinced and he'd had it in a separate bag, anyway, so it must have been the right one.

Just in case, Warrick put a new pair of gloves on (he didn't usually need to keep some at home but he did anyway) before taking the tape out of the plastic bag and sticking it in his VCR.

The picture was kind of grainy at first, the camera wobbling around, but it stabilized and focused about the same time some guy offscreen asked "so what's your name, kid," and the young guy naked in the picture said "Nick Stokes."

Warrick hit pause, then frantically hit stop so the picture would disappear off his tv.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

He pulled the tape back out of the VCR and examined it again. It was, as far as he remember, exactly the same brand as the others had been, and it had the same grainy covering, except that he'd wiped most of that off to avoid damaging the player. It definitely had the same evidence stickers he'd put on the others so they wouldn't lose them among other tapes, and he was entirely sure it was his handwriting, dated and labeled the same as the rest of their files for this case.

The doorbell rang, and Warrick swung the door open with his gloves still on, tape in one hand.

"You took evidence home?" Nick asked.

"Greg told me to," Warrick said. "He suggested we might want to, ah, miscount the number of tapes."

"Greg?" Nick asked, shocked.

"You might want to see this before you express an opinion," Warrick said.

"Okay, snuff films that turn out to be actually real? I'm not really into them, but if that's today's entertainment..." Nick said, sitting down on the couch and waving at the tv.

Warrick slid the tape in, took a deep breath, and hit play.

There was the same wobbly picture, the same focusing on the young naked guy, the same shy identification.

"Ah," Nick said, when young Nick began touching himself. "Did Greg watch this? I guess he must have, or someone must have, if they told you about it."

"Greg said only a little bit, just the very beginning when he realized what it was," Warrick said. "I feel like I have to ask about this."

Nick rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Yeah. Well, I was, um, I was infatuated with this girl, and she thought it would be hot, and after I did it I thought it was pretty hot, too."

"Did you know about the other films?" Warrick asked.

"Nah, the guy was her friend, and I only ever did the one thing. After we broke up I never really pursued it further."

Warrick was starting to feel really awkward, and he glanced away from Nick, only to see on the tv young Nick had progressed to lying flat on his back, one hand on his balls and the other fingering himself slowly.

"You think it's hot, too," Nick said quietly.

"Well," Warrick said. "You were kind of twinky."

"Good thing I've put on some muscle, then," Nick said.

The camera moved closer, focusing on Nick's cock, red and leaking slightly from the tip. "Another finger," the cameraman demanded, and young Nick obligingly slid another finger into his hole. "Legs back, higher," the cameraman said. Young Nick rounded his back and rocked once, then settled with his feet extending past his head, ass in the air.

"Fuck, you were flexible," Warrick said, feeling himself get hard.

"I'm still that flexible," Nick said. "You make fun of me for doing yoga, but it's worth it."

"You're kidding me," Warrick said. "You can do that? Seriously? I want a demonstration."

Nick's eyes were a little bit darker, and he was just a tiny bit flushed, breathing just a little bit harder. "No pants?" he asked.

"I will buy a video camera and tape you if you want me to," Warrick said fervently. "I don't even really think filming sex is hot."

Nick stretched out on the floor. "I better stretch a bit first. If you want to fuck me like this, you can go get the lube."

"Right," Warrick said, scrambling to dump his evidence gloves on the table and pick up the lube from his bedroom. He grabbed his camera while he was at it, just in case.

Nick had dumped his clothes and was talking to himself as he pulled his legs up flat with his chest.

"I've got my camera, in case that interests you," Warrick said, and when Nick turned his head slightly he snapped a quick shot, naked man doing an upside-down turtle impression.

"Yes," Nick said, panting.

"I'll just take some pictures, then," Warrick said, as Nick straightened his legs out slowly.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," he said.

"You don't have to," Warrick replied absently, camera steadily clicking away.

"I can do it," Nick said, and Warrick saw all the muscles on his sides flex and then he rocked forward and back and his toes were touching the ground behind his head.

"Holy fuck," Warrick said, almost dropping the camera. He set it down on the table and grabbed the lube instead, slicking up his fingers and kneeling on the ground behind Nick. He looked up and made eye contact through Nick's calves, which was mind-blowing.

"C'mon, man," Nick said, and Warrick slid two fingers in with no trouble at all. "Have to be pretty relaxed to get to this point."

"Guess so," Warrick said, shucking his pants, which he should have done before he'd gotten lube all over his fingers.

It was a bit of an odd angle, but it felt awesome, and Warrick thought he could get used to it fast. It felt deeper, and if the way Nick was grunting was any indication, he was enjoying the angle, too.

Warrick had the devil of a time getting his hand on Nick's cock, but once he got there Nick came gratifyingly quickly, spurting all over his own chest and onto his chin. Nick's muscles clamped down when he came, and Warrick followed him over the edge, then pulled out and flopped down on his back next to Nick so he wouldn't crush him.

"So, what should we do about the tape?" Warrick asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh," Nick said intelligently. "Maybe I just remove myself from the case?"

"That way we don't have to tamper with evidence," Warrick said. "Probably the best we can do."

"Okay, can you help me out here? I might be stuck," Nick said.

**Author's Note:**

> for 'film/photography' for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to S for the prompt and reading it over.


End file.
